


capes

by Bitway



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Request Meme, cape shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: lance/etoile (oc) drabble with clothing as its theme.
Relationships: Wataru | Lance/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	capes

**Author's Note:**

> would just like to note that this relationship is based off RPs I used to do with my friend! the OC is her character and this was written mainly for her!!  
> Etoile is a good boy I love him

"You sure you don't want to try this one?" Lance holds up a cape, this one longer than the last. Even when held at his height, the end trails onto the ground. "I think it'll suit you."

He doesn't add that most capes would. Honestly, Etoile could work any cape in his eyes, but he still strived for finding one perfect for him.

The fairy trainer doesn't say anything at first. His dark blue eyes scan the cape in his hands, already leaning towards one decision. He knew the dragon trainer meant well, but...his intense love for capes was a bit much at times. Etoile should have expected to be dragged around to shop for some much sooner after showing off his own.

"Are there any others? I can't wear that one on a regular basis." It was too long, too sparkly on the back. The colors were nice, but if he was going to wear a cape, then it would have to match his style.

Lance glances to the cape in his hands. With care, he folds it back up and places it aside before pulling out another one. This one was shorter, lacked a popped collar. The back was a dark orange with a black outline, while the inner color was a pale yellow.

At first, the colors seemed like an odd choice. But the combination was one that Etoile immediately recognized. And he's certain that if his little partner was out, he would have squeaked with joy at it.

"How about this one?" The man held his head high, proud of this choice.

Etoile clears his throat. It was hard to say no to this one. Part of him wonders if this was planned or simply a coincidence. Regardless, he can't keep the other man waiting.

"I'll take it."


End file.
